Malec Fight
by Linds.C
Summary: The title says it all, really. Magnus and Alec get into a fight that leads to Alec closing himself off again. How will it end? Read it to find out.
1. Alec's POV

**Alec's POV**

Magnus had been gone for hours. He left at 11 AM, and now it's 10:48 PM. He didn't say where he was going, he just said that he would be back soon; but soon was over a long time ago. I was sitting on the couch in the dark waiting for another half-hour before the door to the loft opened and Magnus silently walked in. As if not to wake me I assume. As he was walking toward the bedroom I called out f m the pitch black of the living room.

"Where have you been?" I asked with an even voice but still startled him. He called out my name once before turning on the lights and looking around until his eyes rested on my figure.

"Alexander, I thought you would be asleep by now," Magnus answered surprised. He moved to the front of the couch by now.

"Yeah well I thought you would have been home hours ago, where have you been?" I said a second time but I couldn't hide the icy tone in my voice. Of course, Magnus picked up on it immediately.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Magnus asked and ignored my question. This time I couldn't keep my temper in check.

"Take a guess, You left this morning and said you'd be back soon then you return almost 12 hours later. And you still haven't told me where you went and I didn't get even one text or call Magnus. Oh, and you do this constantly," I said with a raised voice and anger in my tone. I had stood up by now and was glaring at Magnus, who seemed to return the look.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm late, but things got a little out of hand," Magnus responded with a bitter tone.

"What things?! I asked you twice where you have been and you brushed them aside both times. Where have you been?" I asked the last part slowly, almost like a threat.

"I wish I could tell you, but it's classified" Magnus growled.

"Well maybe if you had I wouldn't have sat around for 9:30 hours worrying my ass off," I spat, taking a step closer so that we were only a few feet apart.

"Why don't you just stop worrying about me, Alec? You know you're not going to be around forever to keep me safe, your not immortal," Magnus yelled. And my brain told me to yell back but I couldn't. I had no more anger left, only hurt and sadness. His words hit me like a punch to the gut. I stumbled backward a step, looking at Magnus but not seeing him. I heard him talk but I couldn't hear him. A hand hesitantly rested on my arm but I pulled it back sharply. I turned around and walked quickly to the bedroom and slammed the door behind me. Before rushing to the bathroom I locked the door knowing very well that being the High Warlock of Brooklyn he could open the door with a snap of his fingers. But I knew that he would get the message.

I grabbed the small duffel that I left here from the days that I use to bring some clothes over when I stayed the night and began to put the clothes I had kept here inside. Once I had cleared out the drawer that Magnus gave me to keep my stuff in I walked into the bathroom and took a shower.


	2. Magnus' POV

**Magnus' POV**

"Why don't you just stop worrying about me, Alec? You know that you're not going to be around forever to keep me safe, you're not immortal" I yelled. As soon as I saw Alec's reaction I realized what I just said. I was suddenly aware of the weight of my words. Alec stumbled back a step as if I physically hit.

"Alec, Alexander I didn't mean that," I pleaded taking a step closer to him; he was looking at me but he wasn't seeing me or hearing me. It was as if he tuned out the world, and he was alone in his thoughts.

"Alexander please, please I didn't mean that," I begged him to listen as I hesitantly touched his arm but he ripped it away as if my touch burned him. I could see his eyes become slightly glossy. He seemed to come back to reality and rushed into the bedroom slamming the door and locking it behind him. I want to go after him but I know better than to intrude and make it worse than it already is. Seating myself on the couch I put my head in my heads. My immortality was a big problem that took the time to work across, and here I was, back at square one. I spent what felt like hours sitting like that, thinking about what I had done before I got up and walked over to the bedroom. When I tried the door it was unlocked, at least that was a good sign. When I walked in Alec was nowhere to be found, only the faint noise of the running water in the shower showed that he was still here. I slowly walked up to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Alec?" I called out lightly but got no response. I know he heard me though. I decided to wait on the bed. After 20 minutes I heard the shower turn off but I waited for another 5 to go and check on him again. I found the courage to get up and go over to the door again.

"Alec?" I called out again, but still no response.

"Alec I know you're in there. What I said... I didn't mean it. I was just lashing out, I never meant to say that. I know that you don't want to talk to me or see me and I get it. I'll sleep in the guest room tonight so that you don't have to hide out in the bathroom just to avoid me, but please, before I go, just say something so that I know you're okay," I pleaded in a weak voice. After a few long seconds of waiting, I finally heard something.

"Goodnight," a strained voice said so quietly you could barely hear it. "Goodnight, Alexander," I said sadly then I walked out of the room closing the door indicating that I was gone.

* * *

I couldn't sleep in the bed that was in the quest bedroom. Not because it was uncomfortable but because Alec wasn't there. He still stays at the institute 3 or 4 times a week but tonight was different; I didn't know if he would stay here anymore, and that scares me. Eventually, I decided to get up since I couldn't sleep. It was 5 AM and I went to make a pot of coffee, the way Alec would do every morning before he left, and found that it was already made. Beside the coffee machine was a note, and my heart broke as I read it.

 ** _I'm at the institute. I'm going to stay there for a while until I figure out what I'm feeling. I am sorry I left without telling you, I just didn't know if I could handle it._ _I'll keep safe, I promise. Goodbye, Magnus._**

 ** _~Alec_**

"Goodbye," I whispered to myself. After everything we've been through, all the pain we both suffered during the immortality problem; it was all for nothing. Back at square one. I ran into our- _my-_ room towards the big plain wooden dresser that Alec keeps some clothes in. Well, one holey sweater, 2 t-shirts, one pair of faded black jeans, 3 pairs of socks, 1 pair of boxers, a dagger and a unframed photo of us, to be exact. I didn't even know I knew that much. I opened the drawer to find it stripped bare of its contents.

I used magic to fling the empty drawer at the wall where it hit and broke on contact. I slid to the floor and put my head in my hands.

Back at square one, again.

Alec is closed off, again.

I'm miserable, again.


	3. Phone call

**Alec's POV**

It's been 3 days since I last saw Magnus. Since I last snuck out in the early of the morning. Since our fight.

On the first day, I didn't receive any texts of calls from Magnus, I think he was just giving me space. On the second day, I received 2 calls, which I ignored both and 7 texts. The first voicemail was short,

 _I know you ignored my call on purpose, I don't blame you. I get that your mad, and I hurt you but please Alec, we need to talk_

I noticed that he didn't use my full name. The second was a bit longer, and hurt more to listen to,

 _I saw that you took all your stuff with you,_ he sounded weak, _I- Alec please, we need to talk. No amount of sorries can fix what I said, so I won't say them. Just please, let me know your okay, I don't know what I would do if you- just please say something,_ the last part was just a whisper. I didn't bother to read the texts, I already knew what they said.

When I walked in the institute 3 days ago I went straight to my room to be alone, and thankfully I was left alone. That was until today when Izzy finally decided to force me to talk to her. I heard a knock on the door and opened it thinking it was Raj coming to inform me of a briefing. When I opened the door to find Izzy standing there I closed it immediately but she pushed it open before I could fully shut it.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Izzy," I said walking over to sit on the bed.

"Well too bad, cause we are _talking_ about it, so suck it up and tell me what happened," she demanded. I considered resisting but then decided against it remembering this was Izzy I was talking to. I inhaled before explaining our fight.

"We had a fight and were lashing out at each other, just trying to make the other feel hurt. It was a stupid thing, but it turned into yelling and it escalated really fast when Magnus said...something. I locked myself in the bedroom and he slept in the guest bedroom to give me space. I grabbed all my stuff and was gone before he woke up. The only thing I left behind was my key and a note saying that I needed space," I explained while staring at the floor.

"What _did_ Magnus say?" Izzy probed.

"I don't-" I started to protest but she interrupted.

"Alec!"

"Ok fine! I should stop worrying about him now because I'm not going to be around to worry about him forever, I'm not immortal. That's what he said, happy now?" I said sarcastically.

"Let me hear the voicemails he left," She demanded, I didn't even tell her that he called. Oh of course he called, I handed over my cell phone which she took gladly. She walked over to the door and began to scroll on the phone. It was taking an unusually long time for her to find the voicemail.

"Whats taking you so long to find it," I asked, looking at her warily.

 **(P.S Anything written in italics during the phone call is Magnus POV)**

"I'm not looking for it," she said lifting the phone up to her ear. Wait was she calling Magn-

"Magnus, it's Isabelle," as soon as she said Magnus I was off the bed trying to get the phone from her, "Izzy!" I yelled as I took a grab for the phone and missed.

 _"Is Alec there?" I asked, and there was a lot of fumbling around in the background. And Alec was there too yelling at Izzy._

"Yeah-he's right here," Izzy grunted out while quickly putting the phone to my ear. I froze dead in my tracks.

"Alec?" I heard Magnus' hopeful voice. I was holding the phone now and didn't know what to say. For some reason, Magnus hadn't hung up yet.

 _The faint sound of Alec's_ heavy _breathing was the only way I knew he was still listening. I was determined not to hang up, even if it took him hours to finally speak. After a minute of silence there was a swishing noise then the line was cut. I doubt he didn't throw the phone._

I just hurled my phone at the wall with shadow hunter strength and speed. It broke with a crack as it hit the wall, making a dent in the drywall. Izzy didn't even say anything she just walked out with a disappointed look on her face. I had to do something, I _am_ going to do something.

Tomorrow, I will go to Magnus' loft, and I will fix what I started.


	4. Magnus's POV

**Magnus' POV**

After the phone call from Alec, no _Izzy,_ I couldn't stop thinking about what I did. Not that I haven't been thinking about our fight, but the realization of what happened didn't hit hard until now. I screwed up.

I screwed up _bad._

The look on his face after I said what I said made me sick to my heart. It was a look of utter pain and sadness. There were tears in his eyes, and it hurt me deep inside to know that those tears are because of me. I don't even remember deciding to say it, it just came out, and it was too late to take it back as soon as the words came out of my mouth. How could a small accusation turn into such a big fight? And the worst part was the waiting. Waiting for Alexander to call me, or text. Waiting to see what will happen. Waiting to see if Alexander's heart still belonged to me.

The next morning I woke up on the couch. I guess I fell asleep to my own thoughts. I was too lazy to get up so I summoned myself a coffee out of thin air instead. Alexander used to make coffee every morning. I haven't been in the kitchen since I read the note, _6 days ago._ When I found the key next to the paper I ended up blowing a huge hole in the wall, and I haven't gone in there since. I was just about ready to give up. Seeing as there was nothing I could say that was as low as my previous comment. I've broken the relationship to-

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I got up quickly, hoping to see Alec on the other side of the door when opened. And just to my surprise, I found a shy Shadowhunter with blue eyes on the other side.

"Alec," I breathed out. He looked at me as if I had two heads, before responding without saying hello.

"Magnus," he responded timidly. I snapped out of my daze then moved away from the door beckoning for him to come in.

"Please, come in," I murmured as he walked into the loft and to the middle of the living room.

* * *

 **Sorry, it's short, but I've been busy and I didn't want to not update for like 2 weeks. The next chapter will be Alec's POV and will feature their talk. I promise it won't take longer than 4 days to post it. Like and comment, don't forget to check out my other stories too.**


	5. I'm sorry

**Alec's POV**

I walked into the middle of the loft, my back facing Magnus. I turned around quickly when I heard the door shut and started rambling.

"Magnus I'm so sorry for accusing you of cheating on me, I shouldn't have thought that in the first place, and I shouldn't have-"

"Stop," Magnus commanded in a stern voice, his expression cold. Oh, no. What if he didn't want to talk, what if he's still mad about how I avoided him, and on impulse, I again started to ramble.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't have come here, you're probably still mad about how I ignored you for days and-" I cut myself off when I saw his face. His expression was of total and utter shock and confusion. I opened my mouth again but he raised his hand silencing me before I could speak again.

"Alec stop," he said in the same stern voice as before, but his expression soft, "You shouldn't be the apologizing. You were right to think that I might have been cheating on you. Which I was not, I would never ever do that to you. And you were right to leave without telling me, you were right to ignore me, and you were right to be mad at me. What I said was wrong, and will never be right. I didn't mean what I said, I only wanted to make you upset because that's what you do when you fight. You try to hurt the other person because you think that it will make you feel better but it doesn't" Magnus had taken a step closer to me. I was in shock as I heard him say everything that I thought he wouldn't.

Magnus had taken a step closer to me. I was in shock as I heard him say everything that I thought he wouldn't.

"It makes you feel guilty and sad, and angry at yourself for what you did and all you can do is beat yourself up over it. And knowing you, that's all you've been doing. Hasn't it? It's one of your few downfalls, you can't help but take all the blame, even though none of it was your fault. You have every right to be mad at me, and you should be. What I said was wrong, and I regret every single word of it. _I'm sorry, Alexander._ All I can say is I hope you can forgive me, and we can put all of this behind us. And be together again,"

Magnus was looking at me with pleading eyes, and all I was doing was standing in the middle of the loft staring blankly at him.

"Alec, _please,_ say something. Anything," Magnus pleaded with me. It's not that I wanted to keep quiet, I just couldn't think of anything to say. We stood there like that for at leat 2 minutes before I thought of something.

"Wanna... wanna get a drink sometime?" I asked, in the same way, I did after I kissed him at my wedding. Magnus smiled a small smile of relief, but his eyes said it all.

"I would love too, Alexander," he recited again.


End file.
